Gérard de Rambaud
Gérard de Rambaud Gérard de Rambaud, Gérard-Eugène, est né le 19 avril 1898 (126 rue de Vaugirard, dans le XIVe Arrondissement). Il est reconnu le 21 mai 1898, dans le XIVe Arrondissement, par son père Jean de Rambaud. Il est décédé à Saint-Quentin, le 30 octobre 1969. Il repose au Cimetière Communal de Homblières, bourgade située à proximité de Saint-Quentin, dont son beau-père a été le maire pendant de nombreuses années. Gérard de Rambaud est un membre de la Famille de Rambaud. Il est le petit-fils d'Ernest de Rambaud, polytechnicien, et Marguerite Le Clerc de Pulligny (1845 - 1920), de la Famille Le Clerc, fille du Médecin chef de l’hôpital de Tours, Frédéric Le Clerc, élevé par Pierre Bretonneau. Hélas pour lui son père, Jean de Rambaud, une mauvaise copie du [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Le_Gentleman_d%27Epsom Gentleman d'Epsom]. Sa mère, Eugénie Renault (1876 - 1949), est la fille de commerçants bretons. Elle se marie avec un cousin lointain de François Mitterrand, avec qui elle a plusieurs enfants. Gérard va de ferme en ferme pour apprendre l'agriculture. Heureusement, par solidarité nobiliaire, les propriétaires du Château de la Ferté (Reuilly) l'élèvent comme un des leurs. Entrepreneur de maçonnerie, cultivateur, domicilié officiellement chez sa mère (avenue de Chinault, Issoudun nord), il est volontaire et incorporé le 3 mai 1917, à l'âge de 18 ans, au 13e Régiment d'InfanterieAD 36. Extrait : Châteauroux - 1918 - R 2520 : Table du bureau de recrutement de Châteauroux.. Il est cité comme bon soldat du 59e Régiment InfanterieAD 36. Extrait : Châteauroux - 1918 - R 2520 : Table du bureau de recrutement de Châteauroux., décoré et fait sous-officier. Le 25 août 1918, Gérard de Rambaud est intoxiqué par des gaz à l'ypérite à Lihons (Picardie). Il est soigné à l'hôpital d'Amiens. Gérard de Rambaud est renvoyé dans ses foyers le 8 juin 1920AD 36. Extrait : Châteauroux - 1918 - R 2520 : Table du bureau de recrutement de Châteauroux. . La Picardie est en ruines. Il crée avec un associé la Société Laurent, de Rambaud et Cie, matériaux de constructionL. M. Raquet. Archives commerciales de la France. Journal hebdomadaire..., Date d'édition : 1874-1955, 1926/04/20 (A53, N32).. La Picardie est reconstruite. Ayant un don pour le négoce, des relations et de réelles connaissances en agronomie, Gérard de Rambaud devient courtier en semences. Il va mener gagner très bien sa vie avec cette activité. Celui lui permet d'apprendre à piloter, participer à des chasses à courre ou avec des battues, acheter de belles voitures, manger dans de bons restaurants et boire du champagne. Volontaire en 1939, malgré ses poumons gazés et trois enfant, Gérard de Rambaud va évacuer les troupeaux, mobiliers, et machines agricoles, des paysans du Soissonnais. Il retourne trois fois dans le Soissonnais, avec son unité de Sénégalais. C’est très courageux ! La dernière fois, ils reviennent, talonnés de peu par les panzers et les motocyclistes hitlériens. Gérard de Rambaud revient à Saint-Quentin. Il frappe un Alsacien Feldgendarme (police militaire allemande), qui insulte la France. Gérard est arrêté, frappé, emprisonné cinq semaines. Les nazis saisissent ses biens et l'expulse avec sa famille manu militari de la Zone interdite. A Soissons il doit trouver sans cesse du carburant et des semences pour ses clients céréaliers. Il aide de nombreux prisonniers évadés. Celle qui se se dit la fille de Jean de Rambaud, Marie Antoinette Iôn (1912 - 1970), part à Londres, où elle retrouve Jacques Chaban-Delmas. Ses beaux-parents Odant se cachent dans le Cantal, car Fernand est un maire du Front populaire. La veuve d'Antonin Lecouteux, et sa fille, Monique, future épouse de son fils Edouard, se cachent aussi dans le Cantal, à Saignes. Son autre future belle-fille, Françoise Coëffet, est arrêtée trois fois, car de type juif, mais étant d'une famille qui dirige les Œuvres de Saint Vincent de Paul elle est relâchée. Michel, fils cadet, est arrêté, déporté vers un camp construisant des lignes fortifiées. Il s'évade lors d'un bombardement du train, et rejoint un maquis. Gérard de Rambaud s'installe au château de Jouaignes. Après il continue à vendre des céréales à de gros propriétaires terriens. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE, SA JEUNESSE (1898 - 1917) . Sa famille . thumb|260px|Sa grand-mère paternelle, Marguerite Le Clerc et son père [[Jean de RambaudArchives Rodolphe Gaillard de Saint-Germain.]]thumb|260px|Le Baron Jean de Rambaud est très mondain. Ce n'est qu'avec Les Ra(y)mbaud d'Aix-en-Provence (1364-1564), du fait d'actes notariés et d'écrits publiés sur Aix-en-Provence que la vie de nos ancêtres, écuyers et jurisconsultes, est mieux connue. Après une période difficile, où les Rambaud des bords de l’Étang de Berre ne sont plus que capitaines de petits navires marchands, cette famille retrouve sa noblesse du temps de Benoît de Rambaud, écuyer, lieutenant-colonel, ingénieur-géographe, Gouverneur au Sénégal, chevalier de Saint Louis, époux d'Agathe de Rambaud qui a élevé Louis XVII, beau-frère de Georges Pléville Le Pelley, Amiral et Ministre. Son père, Jean de Rambaud, a d'abord un enfant avec Eugénie Renault (1876 - 1949). C'est la fille de commerçants à la gare de Broons, des marchands, artisans, laboureurs... bretons. Côté maternel elle descend des de Partenay, famille aristocratique devenue de condition modeste, qui possèdent la Maison du Menubois, à Trémeur. Il ne se marie pas avec elle, mais reconnaît l'enfant. Gérard ne va pas souvent rencontrer pendant son enfance. Jean de Rambaud préfère faire la fête avec ses amis et se préoccuper de ses chevaux de course. Il a d'ailleurs deux autres enfants, des filles : - Marie Antoinette Ion (1912 - 1970), seconde épouse de Jacques Chaban-Delmas qui après la guerre le reçoit à déjeuner tous les midis et va aux courses avec lui et Madame Ion-mère. - Selon l'autre fille de Jean de Rambaud, Pauline de Rambaud (1919 - 2010), mariée à un bijoutier-horloger parisien, puis au directeur d'une importante agence immobilière des Champs-Elysées, Marie Antoinette Ion (1912 - 1970) se considère comme la fille de Jean, mais ne l'est pas au niveau reconnaissance. Sa mère, malgré les sommes considérables dépensées par Jean de Rambaud pour l'installer commerçante, a de gros soucis d’argent. L'importante épicerie de luxe dans les beaux quartiers de Paris, avec véhicule de livraison avec chevaux grands carrossiers, aurait nécessité pour sa gestion des gens plus capables et plus travailleurs que cette Bretonne et son Berrichon de mari, un certain Jacques Gauriat (1875 - 1959), vaguement parent de François Mitterrand. * * * * * Sa jeunesse . Peut-on parler pour Gérard d'une enfance ou d'une jeunesse au sens actuel du terme ? * * * * * La triste époque . Le couple a de nombreux enfants. Après de très courtes études, Gérard est envoyé travailler par son beau-père en Champagne berrichonne, région d'où cet individu est originaire. Gérard n’a que 10 ans. Ses parents touchent et dépensent pour eux ses maigres salaires, comme c’est la coutume dans le Berry. Il va connaître les mauvaises conditions de vie du prolétariat des campagnes. Un nombre d’heures de travail inimaginable aujourd’hui, pas de chambre mais un grenier avec le toit comme seule protection contre le froid, une mauvaise alimentation, les réprimandes... et même les coups. A 14 ans, fouetté par un chef de culture conduisant une grosse voiture hippomobile au marché, il attrape le fouet et fait tomber l’homme de la carriole. Il le fouette et le laisse pour mort. Déjà bagarreur du fait de ses origines Rambaud et bretonnes, l'adolescent va devenir un homme pouvant être très violent quand sa vie ou celle des siens est menacée. Il mesure 1m74, ce qui pour l'époque est considéré comme une grande taille. Il ressemble un peu à Charles Vanel ou Jean Gabin. * * * * * Sauvé de la misère par des bienfaiteurs . Gérard doit être placé dans une autre ferme à La Ferté. Le jeune Comte, Charles de La Villeboisnet (1881 - 1954), remarque sur ses papiers le patronyme de Rambaud. D’une famille d’officiers d’état-major, ce nom ne lui est pas inconnu. Il demande au très jeune adolescent pourquoi il connaît cette misère. Gérard lui explique alors sa triste enfance... Le châtelain en est très ému. Il le ramène au château et le présente à sa femme, la comtesse d’Echerny (1888 - 1982). Elle aussi est choquée par la triste destinée de cet enfant descendant d’une famille très ancienne et elle demande à son mari de l’accueillir au château. Gérard de Rambaud a donc la chance de passer plusieurs années au Château de la Ferté (Reuilly), à Reuilly, dans le nord-est du Bas-Berry. Il est élevé avec les jeunes enfants du couple : Henri, Anne, Elisabeth et Guy. C’est une période heureuse de sa vie. Il est bien merveilleusement bien nourri et vêtu. Il peut grâce aux précepteurs reprendre ces études. Mais il est trop tard pour faire les grandes écoles. Il voit non une certaine peine ce qu’est une vraie famille. Il n’a paraît-il pratiquement aucune nouvelle de ses parents. Jean de Rambaud, son père indigne, dépense l’immense fortune acquise par des ancêtres seigneurs ou financiers. Il sont, lui et son frère, les derniers descendants non seulement des Rambaud, mais aussi des d’Allonville, des Gaudelet d’Armenonville, des Dubernad, mais aussi des Tocquiny de Villarceaux. Pendant un temps, le maintien en vie de leur mère, Marguerite Leclerc de Pulligny, les empêche de tout dépenser. Célestine Eugénie Gauriat, sa mère, ne travaille pas non plus et ne sait que faire des enfants. Gérard de Rambaud sera bien entendu éternellement très reconnaissant aux de La Villeboisnet pour leur extrême bonté à son égard. Je me prénomme Guy, car c'est le prénom de à Guy de La Villeboisnet. La Comtesse est présente à mon baptême à Braine. Gérard va faire connaître à sa clientèle, très fortunée et recevant beaucoup, le vin de Reuilly. Cette A.O.C. est de nos jours connue dans le monde entier. Gérard de Rambaud y a modestement contribué dans le nord et sur Paris. * * * * * Le début de la guerre à La Ferté (1914 - 1917) . Ce bonheur est toutefois écourté par le commencement de la 1re Guerre mondiale. Son père et tous les hommes en âge de combattre sont mobilisés. Jean de Rambaud et son oncle sont normalement trop âgés pour aller se battre. Mais, en 1918, tous mes grands-pères et arrière-grands-pères sont au front. Le colonel Pierre Frotin, qui a 68 ans en 1918, est le plus âgé. Il a fait la Guerre de 70, a combattu en Algérie et commande un régiment de gardes-voies. A La Ferté, le travail ne manque pas, et les nouvelles du front ne sont pas bonnes. Le nord de la France est occupé et sans cesse l’on apprend la mort d’un proche ou d’un voisin. Le patriotisme néanmoins ne faiblit pas surtout dans les familles de militaires. Gérard veut aller se battre en 1re ligne. En 1917, à 18 ans, Gérard de Rambaud déclare en se portant volontaire être cultivateur, entrepreneur de maçonnerie et loger chez sa mère à Issoudun (nord), avenue de Chinault. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SA PREMIÈRE GUERRE MONDIALE (1917 - 1918) . Le petit-fils du Colonel Ernest de Rambaud, Gérard de Rambaud, mon grand-père, est volontaire à 18 ansAD 36. Extrait : Châteauroux - 1918 - R 2520 : Table du bureau de recrutement de Châteauroux.. De ce fait il peut choisir son arme. Son père, Jean de Rambaud lui propose de le faire intégrer avec lui au 13e Régiment de dragons. Mais il refuse. Gérard de Rambaud est patriote. La cavalerie est pour lui une arme pour les planqués. Il se retrouve dans une compagnie qui est envoyée renforcer un Régiment d'élite, mais ariégeois. Certaines unités de méridionaux en ont assez de cette boucherie qui décime la jeunesse française. A cause de ses parents, il n'a pas le niveau d'instruction pour être officier comme le reste de sa famille paternel. Il a néanmoins une bonne connaissance de l'orthographe, du calcul, de la géométrie du fait de plusieurs années au Château de la Ferté (Reuilly) avec les enfants des châtelains et leurs précepteurs. * * * * * Gaillard de Saint Germain ROGER.jpg|Roger Gaillard de Saint Germain, son oncle à la mode de Bretagne, mort pour la France. Gaillard de Saint Germain GASTON.jpg|Gaston Gaillard de Saint Germain, autre oncle à la mode de Bretagne, mort pour la France. mottet de la fontaine henry victor.jpg|Henry Victor Mottet de La Fontaine, cousin britannique, mort pour la France. * * * * * Au 13e Régiment d'Infanterie (mai 1917 - mai 1918) . Gérard est incorporé le 3 mai 1917, à l'âge de 18 ans, au 13e Régiment d'Infanterie, en temps de paix en garnison à Nevers. Il fait partie de la 32e brigade d’infanterie, 16e division d’infanterie, 8e corps d’arméeAD 36. Extrait : Châteauroux - 1918 - R 2520 : Table du bureau de recrutement de Châteauroux.. * * * * * Champagne Argonne (mai à février 1918) . Le 13e Régiment d'Infanterie est à nouveau décimé. Donc les volontaires et les appelés rejoignent rapidement le régiment qui combat au Mont blond[http://www.asnois58.fr/MEMOIREDESHOMMES/RI13.pdf Historique du 13e RI]. Mais le Régiment se retrouve pendant neuf mois en forêt d'Argonne, dans le bois fameux de La Gruerie. Les unités allemandes tirent régulièrement sur le 13e Régiment d'Infanterie avec des Minenwerfer (lance-mine)[http://www.asnois58.fr/MEMOIREDESHOMMES/RI13.pdf Historique du 13e RI]. Attaques et contre-attaques se multiplient sur la rive droite de la Biesme[http://www.asnois58.fr/MEMOIREDESHOMMES/RI13.pdf Historique du 13e RI]. * * * * * Picardie (février 1918 à mai 1918) . Le 13e Régiment d'Infanterie est envoyé à Montdidier pour arrêter la ruée allemande sur Amiens. Les Allemands utilisent du gaz à l'ypérite qui intoxiquent 450 officiers et soldats du Régiment. * * * * * * * * * * Au 59e Régiment d'Infanterie (14 mai 1918 - juin 1920) . Gérard de Rambaud rejoint en mai 59e Régiment Infanterie le 14 mai 1918AD 36. Extrait : Châteauroux - 1918 - R 2520 : Table du bureau de recrutement de Châteauroux.. * * * * * Forêt d’Apremont-Gironville . Le 20 mai, la 34e D.I. relève la 10e Division d’Infanterie coloniale dans le secteur de Grimaucourt et le 59e Régiment Infanterie remplace sur la fameuse position de la Tête à Vache, le 33e R.I.C.[http://jburavand.free.fr/historiques%20RI/RI-59.pdf HISTORIQUE DU 59e RÉGIMENT d’INFANTERIE PENDANT LA GRANDE GUERRE 1914-1918]. L’ennemi très en éveil dans ce secteur, n’a pas été sans remarquer les mouvements qui entourent la relève ; aussi, dès le 26 mai, il lance, vers 22 h. 30 de fortes reconnaissances aux fins d’identifier les troupes qui lui font face[http://jburavand.free.fr/historiques%20RI/RI-59.pdf HISTORIQUE DU 59e RÉGIMENT d’INFANTERIE PENDANT LA GRANDE GUERRE 1914-1918]. Pour les combattants du Mont Noir, n’est-ce pas un jeu d’enfant que d’arrêter la masse hurlante qui pousse des hurrah, autant pour semer des troubles dans nos rangs, que pour se donner à elle-même du courage ? Le coup de main échoue piteusement et tout en déplorant la perte d’un tué et de sept blessés, le régiment enregistre un nouveau succès tandis que le communiqué officiel du 27 mai consacre encore une fois sa valeur. Et c’est dans le repos de ce secteur lorrain, que parvient au régiment, la nouvelle de l’offensive allemande, c’est là qu’aux vétérans du Mont-Blond, du bois Le Chaume et du Mont Noir est commenté, le 31 mai l’appel vibrant du général Pétain : : Soldats, l’ennemi frappa un nouveau coup : supérieur en nombre pendant ces trois jours il a pu bousculer nos premières lignes, mais nos réserves accourent, vous allez briser son élan et riposter. Debout, les héros de la Marne, pour ces foyers, pour la France, en avant. ''[http://jburavand.free.fr/historiques%20RI/RI-59.pdf ''HISTORIQUE DU 59e REGIMENT d’INFANTERIE PENDANT LA GRANDE GUERRE 1914-1918]. Le 11 juin, le régiment appuie sur la droite, c’est maintenant le sous-secteur des étangs que l'on confie à sa garde. Ce ne sont pas des précautions superflues qu’a prises le lieutenant-colonel Nerlinger qui, déjà, occupé avec le 339e ce secteur délicat. En effet le 10 juillet, l’ennemi tente sur le petit poste de la sapinière un coup de main par surprise qui est heureusement repoussé. Le 15 juillet, le 59e Régiment Infanterie fidèle à son principe et à sa devise, après de longues nuits passées en embuscade dans la plaine malsaine qui séparent les lignes adverses, prend sur l’ennemi une éclatante revanche et son groupe d’élite du 1er bataillon attaquant une patrouille allemande, fait deux prisonniers, dont un sous-officier qui donne de précieux renseignements sur l’occupation d’en face et les intentions du commandement boche. L’offensive allemande du 27 mai s’est heurtée à la résistance française. Une fois encore, la ruée germanique a trouvé devant elle la barrière bleue infranchissable et sublime derrière laquelle s’abrite la Justice et le Droit. Le 7 août, le régiment abandonne son vaste domaine de Gironville, Liouville et Broussey, relevé par le 153e R.I., dont la fourragère jaune tire l’œil des moins ambitieux. A Void, où la décoration solennelle de leur drapeau rassemble les glorieux montagnards de l’Ariège, le général Savatier, qui les commande avec une paternelle bonté, apprend dans son ordre du jour quels nouveaux efforts il attend de leur vieille réputation de bravoure : : La défense de la division, en avril, opiniâtre, mais ingrate et pénible a permis, dit-il d’attendre l’arrivée en masse des Américains et a autorisé le généralissime à changer de tactique. Demain dans des actions offensives plus faciles, plus brillantes et mois coûteuses, vous montrerez des qualités d’élan, de « furia francese » que nous avons héritées de nos pères et vous ont déjà rendus célèbres au Cornillet et au Mont Blond. Mon vœu le plus cher est de pouvoir bientôt accrocher à vos épaules la fourragère qui fait partie de l’uniforme des divisions d’élite comme la vôtre !!...[http://jburavand.free.fr/historiques%20RI/RI-59.pdf HISTORIQUE DU 59e REGIMENT d’INFANTERIE PENDANT LA GRANDE GUERRE 1914-1918]. * * * * * Lihons. Bataille de Picardie (août 1918) . C'est le début de la Bataille de Picardie (août 1918). Le 24 août, après un long voyage en chemin de fer, le 59e Régiment Infanterie quittant le village de Rumigny, se dirige à travers la plaine dévastée, qui porte encore toutes fraîches les traces des derniers combats vers le secteur de Rozières, dans lequel nos unités doivent relever celles d’une brigade australienne autour du village de Lihons[http://jburavand.free.fr/historiques%20RI/RI-59.pdf HISTORIQUE DU 59e RÉGIMENT d’INFANTERIE PENDANT LA GRANDE GUERRE 1914-1918]. La nuit est particulièrement claire, on a recommandé la plus grande prudence, et les trois régiments de la division, en longues files silencieuses, cheminent dans un pays inconnu. Fatigués par la longue étape, chargés du matériel qui coupe la respiration et meurtrit les épaules, nos hommes montent toujours dans les plaines de la Somme. Déjà sont traversées les dernières position de réserve, déjà sont franchies les lignes de soutien, lorsque tout à coup, rapide, intense, meurtrier, le tir de barrage allemand se déclenche. : Gare la secousse, numérotez vos os ! crient les loustics !... Mais qu’est ce donc ce voile qui obscurcit les yeux des hommes désorientés, et cette odeur ?... Ce sont les toxiques qui hurlent, les officiers surpris les premiers par ces obus nouveaux dont les caractéristiques ont trompé leur vigilance. : Alerte aux gaz ! Aux masques ! Bientôt les effets du poison se font sentir et ce sont dans la nuit et dans la journée du lendemain de longues théories titubantes. Ceux qui voient encore un peu guident les aveugles, qui se dirigent vers l’arrière. 800 hommes, 20 officiers doivent être transportés dans les formations sanitaires, et voici que le régiment, sans combat, se trouve brusquement réduit à la moitié de son effectif. Au 1er bataillon, il reste une quinzaine de combattants, la 7e compagnie a disparu en entier, seul le 3e bataillon est à peu près au complet. Qu’importe, le 59e Régiment Infanterie est venu faire la chasse aux boches, il ne manque pas cette occasion de prendre sa revanche[http://jburavand.free.fr/historiques%20RI/RI-59.pdf HISTORIQUE DU 59e RÉGIMENT d’INFANTERIE PENDANT LA GRANDE GUERRE 1914-1918]. * * * * * Son hospitalisation . Le 25 août 1918, Gérard de Rambaud est intoxiqué par des gaz à l'ypérite à Lihons (Picardie). Il est soigné à l'hôpital d'Amiens. Gérard de Rambaud est cité comme bon soldat, courageux, et dévoué. A été intoxiqué en faisant son travail du 59e Régiment InfanterieAD 36. Extrait : Châteauroux - 1918 - R 2520 : Table du bureau de recrutement de Châteauroux.. Il va être après-guerre décoré de la Croix du combattant volontaire de la guerre 1914-1918, de la médaille militaire et de la Croix de guerre 14/18, étoile de bronze. Gérard de Rambaud retrouve la vue et sort de l'hôpital d'Amiens. Le 16 décembre 1918, il devient infirmier à l'hôpital de Saint-Quentin. Il est fait caporal le 22 août 1919 à la 2e division d'infanterie. Il n'est renvoyé dans ses foyers le 8 juin 1920AD 36. Extrait : Châteauroux - 1918 - R 2520 : Table du bureau de recrutement de Châteauroux., avec une invalidité inférieure à 10% ce qui n'est pas comparable d'après les médecins d'autres régions avec les taux d'invalidité pour les gazés dans son état. Les survivants des attaques au gaz moutarde, atteints de lésions plus ou moins graves consécutives à l’emploi des gaz, vont être bien souvent victimes ultérieurement de maladies infectieuses mortelles. Mais lui va être quelqu'un de fort, de jamais malade, toujours prêt à se battre. Il va travailler malgré un poumon en moins du fait de l’ypérite. D'un tempérament batailleur il est parfois condamné pour coups et blessures, comme en 1924. * * * * * File:Aarg20.jpg|Croix du combattant volontaire 1914-1918. File:Aarg17.jpg|Croix de guerre, étoile de bronze. File:Aarg18.jpg|Médaille militaire. * * * * * * * * * * ENTRE LES DEUX GUERRES MONDIALES . Entrepreneur (1920 - 1926) . Gérard ne retourne pas dans le Berry, région pauvre. La Picardie est en ruines. La plupart des villes, villages, des fermes et ses usines sont en ruines. De Rambaud, en 1917, quand il s'engage à Issoudun dit être maçon et cultivateurAD 36. Extrait : Châteauroux - 1918 - R 2520 : Table du bureau de recrutement de Châteauroux.. Gérard de Rambaud devient entrepreneur. Il loge, fin 1920, 45, rue Antoine Lécuyer, dans le Centre-ville. Il crée avec un associé la Société Laurent, de Rambaud et Cie, matériaux de constructionL. M. Raquet. Archives commerciales de la France. Journal hebdomadaire..., Date d'édition : 1874-1955, 1926/04/20 (A53, N32)., au 55, rue du Gouvernement à Saint-Quentin. Il a une entreprise de maçonnerie et une briqueterie à Homblières qui fabrique des tuiles. Homblières est une bourgade de 1.500 habitants, proche de Saint-Quentin. C’est un village martyr, où seul le presbytère n’est pas totalement détruit. Il se marie en 1922 avec Valentine Odant (1900 - 1993), fille du maire d’Homblières, Louis Fernand Odant et d’Eugénie Dubois. Ce dernier est artisan et apiculteur. C’est un socialiste acharné, même s’il est un lointain neveu du colonel Watigny, chevalier de l’ordre royal et militaire de Saint Louis et décoré par le roi d’Espagne. Le travail et l'argile ne manquent pas. Les matériaux de construction viennent des régions non ravagées par la guerre. Ce qui manque c'est la main d'oeuvre. Les monuments aux morts de Picardie comptent deux fois plus de noms - proportionnellement à population - que dans le reste de la France. Les invalides sont très nombreux en 1920 et ce sont de durs métiers. La grippe espagnole vient de décimer une autre partie des jeunes travailleurs picards. Gérard de Rambaud et son associé à la recherche d'ouvriers recrutent d'ex-taulards, des malades mentaux, des Polonais, des Belges et même des Chinois. C'est la légion étrangère... mais l'ambiance est plutôt genre Far West. Outre des salaires assez importants pour l'époque les ouvriers réclament des primes en bouteilles de rhum, comme chez les concurrents. Toutes les nuits leurs dépôts sont pillés. Gérard de Rambaud en parle au Commissaire de police, avec qui il joue à la belote. Celui-ci, dépassé, finit par lui prêter un pistolet. Les deux associés font construire un fortin avec une terrasse. Ils stockent tous les matériaux de construction tout autour. Hélas le pistolet et quelques fusils s’avèrent insuffisants. Les voleurs sont armés et tirent. Gérard, qui en a plus qu'assez, déniche une mitrailleuse anti-aérienne et doit l'utiliser le soir-même. Le lendemain il y a du sang un peu partout. Ma grand-mère est hospitalisée car elle reçoit un coup de pelle d'une grosse ouvrière alcoolique. Après deux ou trois nuits tirs, les vols cessent, mais la police confisque cette arme redoutable. Le dépôt est désormais protégé par la police. quelques criminels sont arrêtés. Hélas son associé, prétextant un voyage en Corse dans sa famille, s'enfuit en Afrique. Il emmène avec lui la caisse, l'argent des comptes bancaires, des emprunts et de la vente d'outillage. Comme Gérard de Rambaud n'arrive pas à rééquilibrer les comptes, la Société Laurent, de Rambaud et Cie est dissoute le 15 février 1926. * * * * * Courtier en semences agricoles (1926 - 1969) . La Picardie est reconstruite. Ayant un don pour le négoce, des relations et de réelles connaissances en agronomie, Gérard de Rambaud devient courtier en semences. L'heure est au progrès. Les agriculteurs modernes veulent augmenter leurs productions par le mécanisme agricole, les engrais, l'irrigation et des semences de qualité. Gérard de Rambaud vend à des gros propriétaires terriens picards et berrichons des semences de céréales à paille, maïs, fourragères et colza, à partir de variétés créées par des semenciers du Nord. Il crée un réseau d'agriculteurs multiplicateurs. Il gagne très bien sa vie. Lui et ses deux enfants habitent 12, rue Chateaudun (de nos jours rue du Colonel Fabien) en 1928, puis il achète une grande maison à Homblières. Il est maintenu dans le service armé le 11 novembre 1929. * * * * * Ses loisirs . Ses clients deviennent des amis qui l'invitent à la chasse. Il s'y fait de nouveaux clients. Gérard de Rambaud dépense rapidement l’argent gagnée du fait de son train de vie : voitures, motos, vêtements sur mesure, cadeaux, restaurants, Champagne, maîtresses... Il est invité à des chasses avec des battues ou à courre, ce qui l’amène à dresser des chiens de race, acheter les meilleurs chevaux, et des fusils, comme ses costumes sur mesure. Les invités des châtelains et autres propriétaires terriens sont parfois des personnalités connues françaises ou étrangères. Le plus illustre est le roi d’Espagne Alphonse XIII. Gérard a la réputation d’être un très bon chasseur qui possède des chiens merveilleusement bien dressés et un excellent cavalier. Il a de nombreux amis. Les Leclerc de Hautecloque, ses clients l'invitent à manger dans leur petit château de Belloy-Saint-Léonard (Somme). Gérard ne rencontre pas souvent le général, mais il va être comme fasciné par ses exploits. A cette époque, son ami Agnot, chef-pilote de l’aérodrome de Roupy, dans l’Aisne, lui fait passer son permis de vol. Gérard de Rambaud est devenu un as de la voltige. Il rencontre Jean Mermoz (1901 - 1936), né à Aubenton, dans l’Aisne. Comme lui, il fait de la politique. Il est un pacifiste de droite, favorable aux ligues d’anciens combattants, les Croix de Feu. Après la dissolution des ligues par le Front Populaire, il rejoint le Parti Social Français (PSF), dont Mermoz devient le vice-président. Il forme un groupe de voltige aérienne dont le but est de tomber en piqué sur les meetings du front populaire. Outre les bagarres avec les rouges Gérard se bat sans cesse dès qu'il est agressé. Il multiplie les conquêtes amoureuses. Sa femme, Val, en est très fière. Pour elle, un homme riche doit avoir des maîtresses, ça le différencie du pauvre type qui ne peut les entretenir. On retrouve cette mentalité bizarre dans L'Irrévolution, de Pascal Lainé, qui raconte son expérience de professeur, à Saint-Quentin, après Mai 68. Les enfants de Gérard et Valentine ont des résultats scolaires bons pour Edouard et plutôt moyens pour Michel. Ils sont élevés comme des princes par leur mère. Ils voient donc leur père comme un être autoritaire. Dans la réalité il n’est jamais là. Il distribue rarement une claque, et bien trop d’argent de poche. * * * * * * * * * * LA SECONDE GUERRE MONDIALE . Volontaire de 1939 à 1940 . En septembre 1939, Gérard qui n'est plus sous-officier de réserve, vu son âge et ses trois enfants est à nouveau volontaire pour faire la guerre en 1939. Il va d'abord au front dans l'est. C'est la drôle de guerre. Il s'ennuie car il ne reçoit pas d'ordre d'attaquer les boches. Comme sa fille, Anne-Marie, dite Annette, née en août 1938, décède le 23 janvier 1940 d'une méningite, Gérard se retrouve affecté dans une compagnie de défense passive à Saint-Quentin. Elle est commandée par un capitaine toujours ivre. Il visite ses clients, car il a peu de revenus venant de l'armée, mange au restaurant avec ses officiers et leurs épouses, les reçoit, joue à la belote au '' Grand Café l'Univers'', Place de l'Hôtel de ville, comme avant-guerre. * * * * * La débâcle, le Berry . Peu avant l’attaque allemande, Gérard reçoit l’ordre au dernier moment d’évacuer les populations civiles, les troupeaux, une partie du mobilier et du matériel agricole de grandes fermes de l’Aisne. Cet exode va se faire sous des bombardements des stukas. Lui et sa section de Sénégalais doivent également empêcher le pillage et l’incendie des propriétés par des nuées de déserteurs, ou de rouges espagnols, qui continuent à faire la guerre civile. Les noirs sont d'un courage exemplaire et veulent fusiller les fuyards et les pillards. Dans le Berry, autour d’Issoudun, Gérard de Rambaud réussit à trouver des logements pour les paysans du Saint-Quentinois et du Soissonnais L’Indre accueille 500.000 réfugiés. Gérard s’occupe de paysans qui sont venus là avec leurs autos, leurs tracteurs, leurs ouvriers et toutes les familles. Cette attitude généreuse et courageuse fait que ces familles deviendront ses meilleurs clients à son retour en Picardie et souvent des amis jusqu'à son enterrement. Au niveau des paysans berrichons, là encore cela crée des liens. Ils sont contents de voir un des leurs qui a réussi. Ils veulent lui vendre deux domaines de chacun une centaine d'hectares en Champagne berrichonne. Mais cette région est encore pauvre et couvertes de landes à moutons, de bois, de terres labourées et de jachères. Gérard de Rambaud va retourner trois fois dans le Soissonnais, avec son unité de Sénégalais. C’est très courageux ! La dernière fois, ils reviennent, talonnés de peu par les panzers et les motocyclistes hitlériens. * * * * * Issoudun en 1940 . Sa mère a une maison assez grande, La Maison Rouge, mais peu confortable. On recensera encore à Issoudun, ville de 30.000 habitants, sept salles de bain en 1950 ! A 53 ans, cette femme se lève très tard. Elle se fait servir son petit-déjeuner au lit par ses filles, et ensuite elle attend le déjeuner. Elle se déplace alors jusqu’à son fauteuil à côté de celui de sa fille préférée, à la table de salle à manger. Ses autres filles et ses brus la servent. Elle mange les meilleurs morceaux, ou si le plat ne lui convient pas, elle en préfère un autre plus onéreux. Se sont ses enfants qui l’entretiennent en particulier Gérard, peu rancunier, qui dépense sans compter. Valentine Odant-de Rambaud en a plus qu’assez de cette mégère, mais elle est terrorisée par les Allemands et ne veut pas repartir en Picardie. Elle se souvient de sa jeunesse de 1914 à 1917 et des atrocités commises par les Allemands dans la zone occupée contre les civils français et belges : le travail quotidien, la faim, les coups de baïonnettes dans le gras des fesses, les coups de crosse dans le dos, les malades qui agonisant sans médicaments, les écoles et les lycées fermées… * * * * * Le Colonel Louis Lecomte . Comme à Saint-Quentin, Gérard est un père souvent absent. Mimi, le fils cadet, invente avec son cousin breton - De Saint-Jean - un nouveau jeu. Ils attrapent et jettent sur les passants des vipères. Leur compagnon de jeux est Louis Lecomte, un Bruxellois âgé de 15 ans. Lors de l'attaque allemande sur la Belgique il a rejoint la France. Gérard de Rambaud le découvre endormi dans une de ses granges à Homblières. Il dit vouloir combattre les boches. Il les accompagne à Issoudun. Ma famille le force à revenir dans le nord. Mais quand Grand-Père est arrêté et emprisonné par les Allemands ses amis le font passer en zone libre avec quelques évadés des camps, puis en Espagne. Arrêté par les franquistes, il est interné peu de temps à Miranda de Ebro (vu son âge). De là il gagne le Portugal et ensuite le Royaume Uni. Il va participe à la bataille aérienne au dessus de l'Angleterre, puis accompagne avec son chasseur les bombardiers alliés au dessus de l'Europe. Après guerre Louis Lecomte est colonel de l'armée de l'air, puis Écuyer du Roi. Louis Lecomte est le parrain de mon frère. * * * * * La Zone interdite . thumb|260px|La France occupée de 1940 à fin 1942. Bien entendu, après la signature de l’armistice, tous les réfugiés, malgré l’occupation du nord de la France ne songent qu’à retourner chez eux. Mais Homblières et le Saint-Quentinois en général sont dans la Zone interdite. L'occupation allemande se double d'une politique de colonisation par des paysans allemands. Le but d’Hitler est d’annexer les Pays-Bas, la Belgique, et le nord de la France jusqu’à la Somme. L’Artois et la Flandre faisaient partie de l’Empire de Charles Quint affirment les nazis. 70.000 hectares sont réquisitionnés en quelques mois, même dans le nord de la Somme et de l’Aisne et la germanisation continuera jusqu’en 1941 dans les Ardennes. Ces sovkhozes nationaux-socialistes sont dirigés par de vieux allemands et des éclopés. La main d’œuvre est constituée par des Italiens ou des Polonais. La région au nord et à l'est de la France est coupée du reste du pays par la Nordost Linie (ou ligne noire, également appelée ligne du Führer), mise en fonction le 20 juillet 1940. Les personnes ayant fui l’avance nazie se voient interdire de revenir dans leurs foyers. En tout état de cause, les forces allemandes qui gardent la ligne ne peuvent empêcher le retour des habitants du territoire et, à la fin de 1940, seulement un million d'entre eux manquent encore (soit environ le septième de la Population d'avant-guerre)Kroener, Bernhard R.; Müller, Rolf-Dieter; Umbreit, Hans (2000). Germany and the Second World War : Organization and mobilization of the German sphere of power. Wartime administration, economy, and manpower resources 1939-1941. Oxford University Press. pp. 160–162.. * * * * * Un difficile retour . thumb|260px|Tableau du grand-père de mon grand-père, Ernest de Rambaud. En 1940, ce tableau reçoit des coups de baïonnettes des nazis. Tout est cassé dans la Fernand Odant, le père de Valentine, maire socialiste, élu du front populaire, va être remplacé par un maire désigné par les collaborateurs. Fernand Odant, certes très fier d’occuper cette charge, va devoir se terrer en zone non occupée. Pendant quatre longues années, il ne revient pas dans l’Aisne et se cache. De ce fait, le vieux militant socialiste ne sera ni arrêté, ni jugé, par les collaborateurs. La future femme de son fils Edouard et sa mère veuve d'Antonin Lecouteux, Vice-Consul à Barcelone, tué lors d'un bombardement italien en 1938, se cachent elles aussi dans le Cantal, à Saignes. Mais pour les autres il faut bien retourner travailler. Ayant obtenu, très difficilement, une autorisation de retourner chez eux, les Rambaud retrouvent leur maison à Homblières décorée d’un immense drapeau rouge à croix gammée. Des véhicules militaires sont garés sur les pelouses. Le nombre incroyable d’Allemands logés chez eux, et le mépris total de ses occupants, font qu’ils doivent tous loger dans une pièce. Leurs meubles pas encore pillés sont cassés du fait de l’ennemi, des Belges pendant l'exode et de Français ou immigrés restés sur place. Le grand tableau représentant Ernest de Rambaud, son grand-père, est percé de plusieurs coups de baïonnette. Il n’y a plus de commerce, plus de ravitaillement, plus de troupeaux et les récoltes sont presque inexistantes. Heureusement du fait des projets de guerre dans les Balkans ou à l’Est, une partie des Allemands quittent peu à peu la maison. Mais, fin 1940, une polonaise, vivant en France, ayant volé des vêtements à Valentine Odant-de Rambaud, mécontente que cette dernière s’en plaigne, se met à hurler devant des boches hilares : : C’est fini le temps des seigneurs et des sales Français... vieille salope tu as perdu la guerre ! Je vais prévenir "mon" officier... vous allez être fusillés. Effectivement, le soir, en rentrant dans leur maison, le nazi, un grand blond avec des yeux bridés et un nom d’origine polonaise, regroupe ma famille dans sa pièce. Il dégaine son pistolet et insulte les victimes des vols en leur précisant qu’ils ont perdu la guerre. Une lettre "anonyme" à la Kommandantur parlant d'un officier de la race des seigneurs vivant avec une slave de race inférieure a un effet positif. Le nazi se retrouve rapidement à l'est et sa putain lave le linge de la soldatesque nazie devant les Picards. Triste époque ! Gérard de Rambaud est très affligée par la catastrophe qui s’est abattue sur la France, du désastre que représente notre défaite. Comme beaucoup d’anciens combattants, il croyait en 18 que c’était la der des ders. C’est une triste époque ! Un élu socialiste d'avant-guerre, futur maquisard en 1946, avec qui il entame une conversation rue de la Sellerie, se met à ameuter les passants car Gérard de Rambaud se dit choqué par la défaite, les Allemands partout et la politique de collaboration du Maréchal. * * * * * Emprisonné, expulsé de la Zone rouge et spolié . Pour Gérard de Rambaud, gendre d'un maire du Front populaire, même s’il ne partage pas ses idées, sa situation n'est pas évidente. Ancien combattant germanophobe, d’un caractère fier et violent et aux origines non nordistes, il sait que ses jours dans cet enfer sont comptés. Certes Gérard recommence à faire des affaires, mais il doit parfois circuler avec une voiture hippomobile, faute de carburant, pour sa Simca 8 et sa moto Terrot 500. Et hélas pour lui, les Allemands sont aussi très présents. Du fait de Pétain qui a multiplié par 5 la valeur du Reichmark par rapport au franc les boches fréquentent assidûment les même restaurants, cinémas et cafés que lui. Au Grand Café l'Univers, place de l'Hôtel de ville, jadis fréquenté uniquement par la bourgeoisie locale, un Feldwebel de la Feldgendarmerie alsacien se met à insulter les clients et le personnel. C’est toujours le même couplet sur la guerre perdue. Cette fois-ci, c’est presque grogné en français par un ex-Français (?). Gérard dit très fort à ses amis avec qui il joue aux cartes : : Dire qu’on s’est battu en 14 pour des sales types comme ça ! Immédiatement, le jeune nazi casse une bouteille sur le comptoir et fonce sur Gérard. Ce dernier se lève et lui casse sa chaise sur la tête. L’autre s’écroule au milieu des tables, recevant au passage quelques coups de poings et de pieds des Français. Des cris, le fracas de la bagarre, la vue de clients fuyant précipitamment de la brasserie, provoquent l’arrivée de deux Feldgendarmen. Gérard est arrêté, frappé et emprisonné à la prison de Soissons dont les nazis viennent juste de terminer la restauration. Frappé plusieurs fois, interrogé pendant des semaines, il croupit dans une geole sans être jugé et fixé sur son sort. Sa femme et ses enfants obtiennent difficilement le droit de lui apporter à manger et des cigarettes. Les barreaux de la prison de Saint-Quentin viennent d'être repeints. Le costume sur mesure tout neuf de Gérard est foutu. Bien plus grave, tout le monde le croit perdu. Cette prison de Saint Quentin va être tristement célèbre. La majorité des déportés-résistants du département va y passer avant Compiègne et les camps. Pendant cet hiver 40/41 il est emprisonné pendant cinq semaines, mais l’un de ses amis d’avant-guerre, partisan actif du maréchal Pétain, réussit à lui éviter la déportation dans les camps nazis. Néanmoins ma famille est spoliée de ses biens et expulsés de la Zone interdite. Les nazis vendent sa maison d'Homblères 150.000 francs à un commerçant de Saint-Quentin. Le prix de cette vente correspond à 45.000 €, somme dérisoire pour une grande maison avec tout le confort.Ils récupèrent très peu de meubles et d'objets personnels, à part le grand tableau représentant Ernest de Rambaud, son grand-père, percé de plusieurs coups de baïonnette. * * * * * Soissons (1941 - 1944) . La plupart des Français des villes survivent mal grâce au marché noir, car la France de Vichy a accepté de livrer aux Allemands la presque totalité de nos récoltes et de notre cheptel. Bien entendu ils nous prennent nos semences de qualité. Le problème pour les semenciers est de fournir les agriculteurs et négociants qui achètent à n'importe quelle prix. Gérard de Rambaud est en colère contre l'occupant et le dit. Il réussit à subtiliser des semences. Cela commence à se savoir. Des officiers allemands lui conseillent de se méfier de la Gestapo. Eux-mêmes sont surveillés et plusieurs vont être exécutés après l'acte héroïque de Claus von Stauffenberg. Gérard de Rambaud voit ses proches et ses enfants qui ont parfois faim. Heureusement à cette époque même les grosses fermes élèvent des porcs. Il réussit parfois à en acheter un, mais ma famille est en colère car il est trop généreux avec ses proches et les voisins. Il est aussi inconscient du danger, malgré son emprisonnement, son expulsion de la Zone interdite et la spoliation de ses biens. Tous les étés en vacances chez mes grands-parents je vais voir des hommes de 50/60 ans venir remercier mon grand-père de les avoir accueilli pendant leur évasion et les avoir aidés à rejoindre des régions ne grouillant pas d'Allemands. Dans les années 60/70 je ne me rendais pas compte que pendant cette triste période de notre histoire le fait d’accueillir des évadés était des plus risqués. Même la détention d'armes et de munition conduisait au peloton d'exécutions. Toujours vers 1943/1944 Gérard a le plaisir de recevoir son père, Jean de Rambaud, de plus en plus souvent. Le Soissonnais est proche de Paris et il est complètement ruiné à la fois par la crise de 29, mais aussi et surtout par son écurie de courses et le jeu. Il voit aussi sa demie-soeur Pauline de Rambaud. Marie Antoinette Ion, qui se dit fille de Jean de Rambaud est partie à Londres où elle retrouve Jacques Chaban-Delmas. * * * * * La libération . thumb|260px|Chaban (Delmas) et Leclerc (de Hautecloque) lors de la Libération de Paris. Le 6 juin 1944, les alliés débarquent. Du fait de la radio les Français sont rapidement au courant. Des Allemands en garnison sur Soissons partent pour le front qui est percé. A la fin du mois d’août, le sous-préfet de Soissons fait arrêter une partie des jeunes habitants de Soissons par des Allemands et miliciens. Ils sont conduits sur la grande place de la ville. Michel de Rambaud est de ceux-là. Là le sous-préfet leur fait un grand discours où il dit : : A l'heure où la jeunesse allemande donne son sang pour défendre la nouvelle Europe socialiste, il est normal que l'on demande aux jeunes Français d'aller de creuser des fossés anti-chars. Ces futurs forçats sont gardés par les nazis vers des wagons à bestiaux. Mon père parvient toutefois à fuir, profitant de la panique due à un bombardement du train. Il se cache dans les bois et rejoint les FTP qui de là lancent des attaques contre les nazis. En 1944, lors de la libération de Soissons Gérard de Rambaud oblige avec son pistolet son médecin à soigner les rescapés d'un half-track détruit par un canon anti-chars devant chez lui. Les infirmiers américains ne veulent pas y aller car les blessés sont derrière le blindé et les boches ont une mitrailleuse qui balaie de ses feux meurtriers toute la rue. Un certain nombre d’amis de Gérard rejoignent Leclerc, un Picard comme eux. Gérard essaie de s'engager dans la 2e DB de Leclerc, fils d'amis et clients. En vain ! vu son âge et l'état de son dernier poumon ! Après trois années d’occupation, Edouard peut circuler au grand jour. La ville est en ruines du fait d'un kamikaze nazi qui s'écrase sur la gare et fait sauter un train de munitions. Mais il faut suivre le conseil de Machiavel : : Soyez radin. La prodigalité attire de nombreux amis sur le court terme mais, plus tard, personne ne vous en remerciera jamais. Certains voisins disent à de soi-disant résistants que : : S'il donnait des morceaux de cochon, c'est qu'il faisait du marché noir. Or pendant la guerre Gérard a du pendant quatre ans éviter que des semences partent en Allemagne. Il a gagné très bien sa vie c'est ce qui lui a permis d'aider ses voisins et d'héberger des évadés. Quand sa femme subit une tentative de viol par un soldat américain. Gérard réussit à le retrouver et le laisse pour mort. Du coup, il décide d’à nouveau déménager de cette ville en ruines. Gérard de Rambaud s'installe au château de Jouaignes, chez un ami marchand de champagne. Il est parti aux Etats-Unis en 1943, car à cette époque les Allemands se sont mis à arrêter et déporter des gens même pas résistants. * * * * * * * * * * APRES LA SECONDE GUERRE MONDIALE . Château de Jouaignes . Après quatre années d'oppression nazie . Du fait de la Libération, Gérard de Rambaud va pouvoir à nouveau chasser, rouler dans de belles voitures et surtout revoir ses amis partis à l’étranger, cachés dans le Massif Central, ou prisonniers en Allemagne. Son beau-père, Fernand Odant, revient à Homblières et reprend sa place de maire, occupée par un paysan nommé par Vichy. Gérard continue à faire des affaires et aussi faire évader des prisonniers. Cette fois-ci des cette fois-ci des prisonniers allemands... Il gardera longtemps des contacts avec un jeune antinazi, futur architecte de Hanovre et dirigeant du SPD. Un matin avec mon gp on est allé chercher à la gare un chiot, un braque hongrois à poil court, un vizla. Il était venu dans une cage de la frontière autro-hongroise. C'était le cadeau d'une famille hongroise qu'on avait hébergé en 1956, avant qu'ils s'installent en Australie. C’est en partie dans les communs du château qu’il cache les prisonniers évadés. Cela ne plaît pas à tous ses voisins ! Gérard de Rambaud en cette période où les affaires sont bien plus faciles que pendant la guerre embauche un vacher, un porcher, un ouvrier agricole et plusieurs bonnes toutes jeunes et jolies pour le château. Avec la fin de l’occupation allemande, c’est presque la fin des restrictions. Les Américains vendent de l’essence aux Français ou leur échangent. Il y a à nouveau de tout ou presque... * * * * * Scène pourtant pas extraite du Tatoué . En 1945, toutes les nuits des individus profitant du désordre attaquent les fermes du Soissonnais. Leur but est surtout de voler des volailles, du bétail, et du matériel agricole. Certains sont armés et menacent les domestiques. Comme en 1919, il faut trouver des armes pour les empêcher de nuire. Ses fils fournissent à Gérard, qui n'a que des fusils de chasse, quelques armes prises aux Allemands, dont un P08 des Remington, échangés avec des Américains, des grenades et des munitions. Ils se postent à l’endroit où les voleurs passent d’habitude. Cette nuit-là un feu nourri les accueille. D’abord en l’air, puis comme ils ripostent en leur direction, une grenade envoyée assez loin d’eux provoque leur fuite. Le lendemain les gendarmes découvrent quelques taches de sang, des sacs à patates vides, un béret et un fusil abandonnés là. Ils saisissent quelques armes, font des menaces, et l’affaire en reste là ! Les ¾ des habitants du village applaudissent, les autres lèvent le poing en l’air.... et puis vont boire un coup... Les nuits suivantes, les voleurs attaquent d’autres châteaux et fermes, dont les propriétaires ne se défendent pas. * * * * * Le père indigne . Gérard de Rambaud reprend sa vie d’avant la guerre. Il a une clientèle beaucoup plus importante. Il part régulièrement dans le Berry. Bien entendu, il continue à mener grand train. Il accueille régulièrement chez lui son père, Jean de Rambaud, et des cousines, descendantes de la famille d’Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud, mais aussi et surtout des amis, des clients, des voisins… Le mariage de son fils Edouard avec la fille d’un consul, Antonin Lecouteux tué en 1938 à Barcelone, et qui a eu le droit à des obsèques nationales, est l’occasion d’une grande fête. Même si son père l'a abandonné à la naissance, Gérard sait que son père l'a reconnu et a payé une très belle épicerie à sa mère. Celle-ci a été incapable de gérer cette importance, mais n'en n'est pas responsable. Il se sent obligé d'accueillir Jean de Rambaud au château de Jouaignes. C'est un homme déjà âgé. Il a 71 ans en 1945. Il n'est jamais en colère, bien au contraire il a une voix un peu mielleuse. Il sait embobiner les amis de son fils. Ce sont soit de gros propriétaires, soit des hommes d'affaires parisiens qui viennent chasser dans le Soissonnais. Le scénario est toujours le même. Ils lui proposent de le raccompagner à Paris. Dans leurs voitures Jean de Rambaud leur explique qu'il attend une grosse somme d'argent. Les industriels ou banquiers le dépannent. A chaque fois Gérard de Rambaud doit rembourser des sommes importantes et s'excuser auprès de ses amis et ses clients. Jean est définitivement interdit de séjour à Jouaignes, puis à Braine, quand il se met à vendre des aspirateurs pour la société d'un proche de son fils. En quelques jours il en vend une trentaine. Il empoche l'argent et file parier sur des tocards. Gérard de Rambaud doit les payer, alors qu'il n'a jamais hérité de son père. S'il roule dans de belles voitures ou se fait tailler des costumes sur mesures, ou a de belles demeures et cinq domestiques... c'est uniquement grâce à son travail et sa bonne réputation. * * * * * Braine . Gérard s’installe dans un premier temps à Braine. Il a l’agréable surprise, lui qui n’a jamais eu de famille, si ne ce n’est une mère indigne un beau-père exploiteur, et un père indigne de recevoir Pauline de Rambaud, sa petite sœur, une demi-sœur beaucoup plus jeune que lui, qui est mariée à un joaillier parisien et a un fils, âgé de 6 ans. Ils achètent une belle maison à Braine, dont ils font leur maison de campagne. La maison de Gérard est plutôt modeste. Car à cette époque il a à nouveau de gros ennuis. Edouard, son fils aîné, essaie de faire du négoce et se fait escroquer par des gens du Bordelais. Ils achètent les plants de pommes de terre venant de nombreux agriculteurs du Soissonnais. Ils se les font livrer, mais ne paient pas. Il s’ensuit un procès qui est perdu d'avance par Edouard. Les juges bordelais sont tous des amis des escrocs. Au lieu de le laisser faire faillite, Gérard de Rambaud préfère payer les paysans, qui sont parfois ses clients et amis. Il doit donner trois millions, somme considérable qui correspond à plus d’un demi-million d’Euros. Son fils Michel se marie, ce qui lui coûte aussi très cher, car il n’a pas encore de travail régulier. Mais Gérard est très content car il a enfin un petit-fils. Il m'évite la noyade car dans la propriété familiale coule une rivière, la Vesle. Gérard de Rambaud est très ami avec Pierre Duguet qui a sa petite-fille enlevée. Sa clientèle est faite de gros fermiers qui sont aussi industriels, et administrateurs de coopératives. Enfant je suis soit invité à des chasses avec des dizaines de rabatteurs, soit à des repas avec sa femme au château. * * * * * Homblières . Dans les années 60, Gérard de Rambaud décide de s’occuper de son beau-père. Le vieil homme a 80 ans et est veuf. Il est maire ou conseiller municipal d’Homblières depuis 40 ans. Gérard et Valentine viennent s’installer chez lui. Pendant 10 ans, Gérard de Rambaud va dépenser une fortune pour réparer la maison et les bâtiments et aménager l’immense jardin. Il faut installer le confort moderne et agrandir la demeure du vieil homme. La friche se transforme en jardins d’agrément. Les vieilles ruches sont brûlées. Les haies taillées… La vieille maison en ruines, détruite pendant la guerre de 14, est transformée en garage. Des meubles sans valeur sont brûlés, ce qui ne plaît pas à Fernand Odant, qui est quelqu’un de difficilement supportable. Le pire c'est quand Gérard brûle les vieilles ruches et les remplacent par des ruches modernes. En 1962, bien qu'il ne soit en rien OAS il accueille des harkis dans le grand bâtiment en bois récupéré par son beau-père en Allemagne en 1919, comme dommages de guerre. Il l'a fait refaire. Le sol est bétonné, le rez de chaussée du bâtiment est en parpaing. Il y a des fenêtres, des portes, l'eau courante et l'électricité. Les pauvres gens qui sortent des camps sont heureux et reconnaissants. Le fait qu'il accueille des musulmans ne plaît pas, surtout chez les gens de gauche, intoxiqué par la propagande contre l'Algérie et l'armée française. Gérard de Rambaud tolère les propos et les gestes de son beau-père. Il passe son temps avec son neveu, responsable de la CGT sur le Saint-Quentinois à commenter L'Huma et la presse de gauche. Il parle sans cesse de l'assassinat de Jaurès et du Front populaire. Gérard n’est pas souvent à son domicile. Il va voir ses clients, les gros propriétaires terriens. Il joue aux cartes avec eux, mange chez eux ou bien encore les invitent au restaurant. Vers 1965 il achète une grande maison bourgeoise dans le centre ville de Saint-Quentin. Gérard va rester très actif jusqu’à sa mort, à l’âge de soixante onze ans. Il n’a jamais pensé à la retraite comme ces vieux serviteurs du roi qui restaient à leurs postes. Gérard de Rambaud meurt au milieu des siens dans sa maison de Saint-Quentin. Tous ses nombreux amis, gros propriétaires terriens, sont présents à son enterrement. * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE . thumb|260px|Obsèques nationales de mon grand-oncle, Antonin Lecouteux : Paul-Boncour, Saint-John-Perse, Louis de Robien... Gérard de Rambaud se marie avec Valentine Odant, fille du maire d'Homblières, une grosse bourgade picarde, à côté de Saint-Quentin. Maire du Front populaire son beau-père s'est réfugiée du fait du Régime de Vichy. Valentine Odant est née le 6 mars 1900 à Homblières (Aisne). Elle est décédée le 4 avril 1993 à Heugnes (Boischaut Berry-Touraine). Avant son mariage elle a beaucoup souffert du fait de l'occupation allemande. La population d'Homblières, en 1914, se réfugie dans les bois. Poussé par la faim ils reviennent au gros village. Pendant trois ans ils sont traités pires que des esclaves : travail forcé, coups de crosse, baïonnettes enfoncées dans les fesses, insultes, sous-alimentation, peu de chauffage... En 1917, la croix-rouge les prend en main. En train, ils vont en Suisse, où ils sont merveilleusement bien accueillis. Les blessés et malades sont soignés. Ils mangent très bien et les Suisses sont gentils avec eux. De là ils sont envoyés en France. Les Odant se retrouvent chez un cousin horticulteur en région parisienne. Après la guerre de 14 Valentine Odant est employée de banque. Ils ont trois enfants : ¤ Edouard de Rambaud (1924 - 2012), mon oncle, marié avec Monique (1926 - 2012), fille d'Antonin Lecouteux, Vice-consul de Barcelone, assassiné par les rouges en 1938. Il a le droit à des obsèques nationalesL'Ouest-Éclair (Éd. de Nantes). Edouard de Rambaud, réfractaire au STO, cadre commercial. Il se présente aux législatives (PS et PSU) et est syndicaliste à la CFDT-cadres. Il passe sa retraite à Saignes, où sa belle-famille s'est réfugiée du temps des persécutions nazies. Pendant 50 années ils vont en vacances en Catalogne, retrouvant des amis de son père ou d'ex réfugiés, parfois victimes aussi de la barbarie fasciste après 1938. ¤ Michel de Rambaud (1927 - 1980) est arrêté par les nazis après le débarquement. Ils l'envoient creuser des fossés antichars. Le train est bombardé. Il s'en enfuie et rejoint les FTP, qui seront présents avec leurs drapeaux à son enterrement. Michel de Rambaud accompagne une mission de l'ONU soviétique dans toutes les colonies française d'Afrique du Nord et l'Ouest. Il est médaillé de le campagne de pacification de la Tunisie. Il a quelques problèmes avec sa hiérarchie car il veut se marier avec une proche parente du Bey. Mais, en 1952, il se marie avec Françoise Coëffet (1927 - 1994), d'une famille d'industriels et négociants parisiens, petite-fille de Pierre Frotin, cousine de Charles Mast, général d'armée, ancien Résident général en Tunisie, et aussi du Gouverneur général en Indochine Jean Krautheimer. Michel de Rambaud est cadre commercial, puis courtier en semences. Du fait de ses contrats son patron et un négociant crée une usine dans la zone industrielle d'Issoudun. Dans les années 60/80 on voyage lors de toutes les vacances dans toute l'Europe de l'ouest, et en Yougoslavie ou au Maroc. Il décède d'un cancer au cerveau à 53 ans. Il a deux enfants, dont l'auteur de cet article. ¤ Anne Marie de Rambaud (1938 - 1940) est décédée d'une méningite le 23 janvier 1940 et repose au Cimetière Communal de Homblières. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Naissance en 1898 Catégorie:Famille d'Allonville Catégorie:Famille Mottet Catégorie:Famille Le Clerc Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Matériau de construction Catégorie:Semence Catégorie:Chasse Catégorie:Pilote Catégorie:Personnalité française du XXe siècle Catégorie:Décès en 1969 Catégorie:Naissance à Paris Catégorie:Décès à Saint-Quentin